Cathy and Her Friends Go to Bob the Builder Live/Ratso Catso Gets Grounded
Summary Cast Shy Girl as Cathy Julie as herself and Mrs. Cheerfields Kate as Moe and Joe's Mom, Wendy and Chelsea Diesel as Moe and Joe's Dad Eric as Moe Paul as Ticket Manager AT&T Mike as himself David as Ratso Catso Kidaroo as Announcer Young Guy as Bob the Builder Ivy as Abigail, Little Rainbow Girl, Iris (Megaman X4), and Shimajirō Shimano Steven as Peter Karen as Sarah West Princess as Kayla and Azura Salli as Giffany Kayla as Dark Magician Girl Transcript Cathy: Hello, my name is Cathy McCarthy, Dylan's little sister. Today I am going to see Bob the Builder Live with my preschool friends. walks away preschool Mrs. Cheerfields: Good morning kids. Today we are going to the theater to see Bob the Builder Live. Let's go now. Mrs. Cheerfields and her preschool class got to the theater to Mrs. Cheerfields at the ticket counter Moe and Joe's Mom: Moe and Joe, how dare you see Scooby Doo Live: Musical Mysteries. You were supposed to see The Lion King, so you will not get Happy Feet on DVD. Moe and Joe's Dad: When we get home, you two will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network such as Woody Woodpecker, Barney, Dora the Explorer, Shimajirō, Team Umizoomi, Disney movies, Nickelodeon movies, all 4 An American Tail movies, The Oogieloves, The Secret of NIMH, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, and many more as well. and Joe walk away with their parents Moe: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you and the kids like to see today? We got Scooby Doo Live: Musical Mysteries, The Lion King on Broadway, Shrek The Musical, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Live Stage, and Bob the Builder Live. Mrs. Cheerfields: We would like some tickets to see Bob the Builder Live. Ticket Manager: Here you go. Enjoy the show. Cheerfields and the kids walk away. Ratso Catso and his parents walk in Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you like to see today? Mike: We would like 3 tickets to see Bob the Builder Live. Ticket Manager: OK. Here you go. Enjoy. Ratso Catso: Aw, come on. I want to see Shrek The Musical. Julie: Sorry Ratso Catso. You are not allowed to watch that show because it is made by DreamWorks. We are seeing Bob the Builder Live. to: Mrs. Cheerfields, the kids, Ratso Catso, Mike and Julie in the theater seats Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Please welcome live on stage. The one, the only, the handiest man in town, Bob the Builder! Bob: Hello everyone. Hello. Ah, how nice to see you. Welcome everybody. Awwww! It's great to see so many new faces at the yard. I know. How would you like to come out on a job with me today? Ratso Catso: Oh, I hate Bob the Builder Live, that show is too babyish. Mike: Ratso Catso, shut up and watch that show. Ratso Catso: No! I hate Bob the Builder Live, but I am too old for that live show. Julie: Ratso Catso, if you don't shut up, you will be grounded and you will be forced to watch Woody Woodpecker. Ratso Catso: No! I don't want to watch Bob the Builder Live, I want to see Shrek The Musical. Mike: Ratso Catso, if you complain one more time. You will be grounded and you will be forced to watch Woody Woodpecker cartoons. Ratso Catso: That's it! I am going to send all the characters to the 5th Dimension! Catso escapes from his seat and runs to the stage see Bob, Wendy, Pilchard, Mr. Bentley, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty on the stage Bob: Bob and the gang have so much fun. Working together they get the job done. Bob the Builder, can we fix it. Bob... Catso runs on the stage Wendy: Uh oh, It's Ratso Catso. Ratso Catso: That's right! I am going to send you, Bob, Pilchard, Mr. Bentley, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty to the 5th Dimension. Bye bye Bob and the gang! Catso shots Bob and the gang upwards and out of sight Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ratso Catso: Yay! I sent Bob and the gang to the 5th Dimension! to: The theater seats Abigail: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ratso Catso sent Bob and the gang to the 5th Dimension. Peter: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chelsea: Wah was wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! Why does Ratso Catso have to ruin everything? Little Rainbow Girl: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mike: Ratso Catso! How dare you send the Bob and the gang to the 5th Dimension and make all the kids cry. Ratso Catso: (offscreen) That's it! I am now going to blow up the theater! bomb explodes and blows up the theater Giffany, Iris, and Dark Magician Girl then appear outside from the theater Iris: Oh boy! We can't believe that we won't be able to see Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live on Stage because of the explosion! Giffany: Wait, I know who did it! It's Ratso Catso! Dark Magician Girl: Ratso Catso needs to get his furry bottom beaten! Azura: Let's go in, get Mrs. Cheerfields, Cathy, the kids, and the audience out of this theater while I pull the fire alarm. Cheerfields, Cathy, the kids, Mike, Julie, the audience and Ratso Catso appear outside the theater. Everyone is angry, Ratso Catso is shocked as scary sound effects play loudly Trivia *Even though Bob the Builder Live does not exist anymore, this live show is featured in this video. *Even though Cathy McCarthy and her friends have grown out of preschool in other videos, this video features the kids in preschool. *Cathy has her old clothes and hair Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days